In the field of electrical connectors, particularly those relating to printed circuit boards, frequently it is desired to have a receptacle into which a component package including elements such as an integrated circuit "chip", may be removably inserted. Such packages frequently comprise such elements affixed to a base across which conductive circuitry extends from one or more of the elements to connector prongs oriented substantially parallel to each other and at right angles downward from the bottom of the base of the package. Such component packages may thereby be interconnected with other circuit components on the printed circuit board by thrusting the connector prongs into position between spring loaded receptacle prongs. Typically the voltages and currents involved in such applications are small, so it is desirable and usually necessary for the pressure exerted by the spring-like receptacle prongs on the exterior of the package prongs to be very high in order to ensure that effective electrical interconnection is perfected. Since the connector prongs extending downward from the base of the component package are relatively fragile, they are rendered highly susceptible to bending, breakage and other derogatory effects, particularly when an attempt is made to remove the package from the receptacle against the strong retention forces of the receptacle prongs.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an effective receptacle means for dual in-line component packages.
Another object of this invention is to produce such means wherein removal of such packages therefrom will be facilitated.
Still another object of this invention is to produce such means wherein such removal may occur without objectionable derogatory effect to the prongs projecting from the bottom of the package.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such means in a form and structure which will be mechanically simple and relatively inexpensive to construct and operate.